


I'm your father, Minho

by softminho



Series: SHINee Drabbles [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminho/pseuds/softminho
Summary: When Taemin ends up poking his eyes by mistake while watching Star Wars with Minho.





	I'm your father, Minho

The only source of light in the room was from the television, illuminating over the blanket that was covering both of them as they intensely watched, as Taemin comfortably rested his head on Minho's chest with his arm wrapped around the younger boys shoulder, holding him closer. 

"This is the best part!" Minho shot up from his comfortable place, letting the other's head fall on the couch "Hey come back!" Taemin exclaimed just to get shushed up by the other.

"We watched these movies so many times you know what happens next." Taemin got up as well, sitting next to Minho.

"I see you every day and I never get bored of you" Minho replied back without breaking his gaze from the television. 

"Touché" Taemin scoffed before getting up and sitting next to the taller boy.

Minho stood up from the couch and stretched "I'm getting something to eat." The younger boy nodded "Get me cookies and coke." 

He walked into the kitchen and just when he was about to grab the cookie jar he heard Taemin call out for him. A chuckle left his lips as he grabbed the cookie jar, making his way towards the fridge "Minho, I think I kinda burst my eyeball out" Minho furrowed his eyebrows and made his way towards the dark living room. He switched the light's on just to find Taemin with his palm placed against his right eye. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" He rushed towards the other, grabbing his arm "I poked my eyes while rubbing them." Taemin removed his hand away with his one eye closed, making Minho roll his eyes. "You're an over-dramatic person." 

"Alright, open your eyes. Let me see." Taemin shook his head "No, it hurts." Minho smiled warmly "It's okay. Just open them." He placed his fingers around the other's eyes as he slowly opened them. His smile turned into a concern when he saw the bloodshot red eyes.

"Your eyes are so red. Did you poke it with your finger or a pen?" Taemin rolled eyes before wincing in pain again "That's what you get for rolling your eyes to someone elder." Minho smirked proudly.

"You're the childish person I've ever seen." Minho scoffed "I'm not making your eyes better then." He wrapped his arms across his chest.

"Fine, fine you're the manliest man out there, happy?" Minho chuckled, nodding his head. Minho got up from his place and rushed towards the washroom to grab the eye drop. They literally have every type of medicine, thanks to Kibum who was worried about what Taemin might end up doing and he could never thank him enough during times like these. He went back to the living room to find Taemin still watching the movie with his one eye. This boy. 

"Lay down, you idiot." Minho stood in between Taemin and the television, making Taemin groan as he laid down on the couch. "Do it fast it's the 'I'm your father' scene soon" 

Taemin opened his eyes and grabbed a pillow "Will it hurt?" Minho smirked, "Maybe, I don't know." 

"Please don't make me blind, I'm only 24." 

"Just look up okay? It will be fine." Minho sucked his lips in, trying not to laugh. 

"Do it fast the fight already started" Taemin turned his head towards the television as Minho took out the lid of the bottle.

"Didn't I tell you to just look up?" Minho demanded just to have the other pout and look up again "But this is the main part." 

"Right who was the one who said I was obsessed not even 10 minutes back?" 

"I never said that and this is the reason why I always watch this movie so shush."

"You shush and just keep looking up I'm pouring this in."

Minho placed his fingers around his eye, making it wider as he slowly dropped in two drops. Taemin tightly closed his eyes, expecting an eye piercing pain but soon confusion took over him "This actually feels good? You said it might hurt." Minho chuckled "You surely believe everything I say, don't you?" 

"I was expecting to go blind here, Choi Minho." Taemin shot up just to be pulled by Minho on his lap "Don't get up or open your eye the liquid might come out." Minho warned and Taemin nodded, looking up at Minho "Okay, but can I at least see the movie?" 

The taller boy grabbed the others small face and tilted it "No, just keep it straight for 10 minutes"

"Holy shi-" Taemin opened his eyes and tilted his head again

"Tae-" Minho grabbed his head again, keeping it in the right position.

"Poor Luke. How can a father do that? Losing an arm is worse than dying"

"I know but don't let me glue your head to my lap now, Taemin.

Taemin huffed and closed his eyes and Minho couldn't help but smile at how adorable he really was and he didn't know what he'd even do without this dork in his life. 

Taemin shot up, pointing the fake lightsaber that both of them had towards Minho and cleared his throat, moving closer to Minho "I am your father, Minho." 

"Close your eyes and shut up, Taemin." Minho smacked Taemin's arm, receiving a whine in return "I'm fine now. I bet my eyes are less red now." 

Minho looked at his eyes only to find Taemin, gazing back at him. "I-It's still red." Minho was taken back when Taemin moved in more closely "I know what's gonna heal them" Taemin smirked, closing his eyes as a smile spread on his lips. 

"You're one kinky human, aren't you?" Minho smiled, taking the others face in his hand and carefully placing his lips against the others eye, kissing it and doing the same to the other one. 

"You're one cringeworthy human" Taemin chuckled as he leaned back on the couch.

"Guess that's why I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm gonna poke myself again from the cringe. Let's watch the next Star Wars movie."

"I'll kill you if you do anything again."

"Sure, son."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all I literally wrote this at like 4 am because I couldn't fall asleep and yeah this is the first work I'm posting here so I hope yall like it, it's not that great anyways but oh well. 
> 
> Oh and if you want why don't you just leave some comments or anything? That'd be highly appreciated (Me lowkey tryna get attention) 
> 
> Hope you had a great day today!
> 
> Love yaah!!


End file.
